Love is Enough
by Sherlia
Summary: Your Percabeth drabble fic along with other canon couples. No OOC characters.
1. Chapter 1

_**So…a drabble fic. Credit goes to ObeliskX for encouraging me to even write this in the first place and the idea for this chapter. This will be a slight change of the usual Percy's friends go to his apartment, meets Annabeth freaking out cause of the random spider that had to appear to make this work, mortal friend has crush on Percy, heart's broken and stuff like that. Slight twist: gender change and other stuff. (Yeah, you saw right. Fem Percy, Male Annie.)**_

 _ **Hope this isn't too cliché, and REVIEW please.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: If I owned PJO I wouldn't be here writing crappy stories. I would be living in a mansion eating three hundred cartons of ice cream every single day. In other words, don't own PJO. (Applies to all chapters.)**_

A piercing scream rang out across the entire apartment.

Michelle noticed her best friend, Percy, tensing up immediately. Her hand snuck to her pocket where she knew her ballpoint pen resided. Off track, she wondered what good the ballpoint pen would do.

Then another scream rang out, and Michelle's breath caught in her throat. The scream sounded masculine, and it seemed like he was truly panicked, like he was going to break down a wall or something—wait, masculine? Who the hell had screamed? This is a disgrace to the society of boys! Percy seemed to recognize the scream, if the way she tightened her grip on her ballpoint pen was any indication, and then Percy was on her feet and they were all running to Percy's bedroom, where the scream had come from. Percy threw open the door—

They came face to face with a blond boy on Percy's bed.

He was all mussed hair and dishevelled clothes and pink lips and beautiful, beautiful grey eyes. She was in love.

You don't even know the guy! Michelle chided herself. Don't think such things!

Percy relaxed with a disgruntled huff. "What the hell, Wise Boy?"

Michelle would bet she was the only one who had noticed the nickname and how Percy had relaxed. The rest of their friends stayed frozen by the door as if stuck there by superglue—now that's future prank material, Michelle internally laughed to herself.

Then the blond boy opened his mouth, and he sounded panicked beyond belief, like he was going to collapse on the floor.

"Percy… It's…I-it-t's a-a-f-f-f-ter me!"

Percy's on alert again, sea green eyes darting around like she was…picking out threats. But that's impossible. Percy—sarcastic, goofy Percy—wouldn't have been trained—she even snorted at the thought—trained for anything. Okay, maybe apart from swimming. But that would be the only exception.

"What?" Percy's voice was sharp and she tensed up.

"I-i-tt-it. There," The beautiful boy on Percy's bed shrieked, scrambling backwards.

Michelle followed his gaze. There, on the ground, resided—

A plain brown spider.

Michelle shrieked an alarmingly high pitched screech. "Kill it! Kill it, Percy! Kill that monster!"

The _monster_ turned beady eyes on her. Michelle shrieked higher and scrambled onto the bed.

They blond boy gave her a glance out of the corner of his eye, and Michelle reveled in his glance. It felt like heat was traveling up her body, it felt like she was being consumed from inside out. Was this love? She wondered, then the boy shifted and his gaze travelled to the floor again.

He clamped a hand over his mouth to stifle the next screech that came out and scrambled off the bed like a manic. "Percy! Holy Styx, it's on the _—Mother of Hera!_ "

Michelle gave him a confused frown and turned back to the spider. Where was it? Was it gone? Yes! Michelle mentally started to celebrate until she felt something on her foot. Instinctively she shook it off, but the thing was stubborn and it clung to her foot. She gave the beautiful boy she loved a glance to see how he would react to this strange happening. He wasn't looking at her. He was staring at her foot in disgust and fear.

Michelle had a faint idea what could be on her foot.

She looked down slowly—

She shrieked.

She panicked, foot shaking furiously, hand reaching for everything in reach so she could get something and _smack the monster off her foot oh my god it's crawling holy hell_ then—

There was a hard smack and the spider became a gooey mess on her foot.

She looked up. Percy smirked, holding a rolled up newspaper in hand. "You're welcome."

She exhaled.

"You couldn't have done that earlier, could you?"

Percy chuckled and smiled that positively _evil_ smile at her. "Nope."

She sighed and grabbed a tissue off the nightstand. "You're evil."

Percy gave her that evil smile again. "I know." Percy turned to the love of Michelle's life, and he gave Percy a blinding grin and Michelle was sure the way his lips parted and showed pearly white teeth should be illegal.

"Thanks, Percy," he said, and his voice sounded like honey, sweet and smooth and it would probably give her diabetes but she didn't care, she just wanted to hear it over and over again.

Michelle felt her lips curve into an involuntary smile together with his, his smile was just that infectious. Then Percy did the last thing she expected her to do: she crossed her arms and glared.

"What the hell, Andrew Chase?"

He did the last thing she expected him to do: he raised an eyebrow. "The hell?" Percy's eyes flickered to the group of people still standing shell shocked in the doorway, and then back to the newly christened Andrew's face.

Even his name is perfect, just like his pouty pink lips and muscled torso and messed blond hair and those beautiful grey eyes… Michelle sighed dreamily to herself but quickly snapped back to reality when her best friend, Kyle exclaimed, "What the hell?"

The pair turned to him at the same time. "What?" They chorus, then they glanced at each other, laughed, and said again in perfect sync, "Jinx." Their grins grew wider. "Double jinx." They started chuckling. "Triple jinx." They stopped laughing but kept smiling. "Quadruple jinx." They turned to face each other, seemingly preparing for something, though Michelle had no idea what. "Guinea pigs." They burst out laughing, held their wrists up and smacked them against each other's.

Andrew was laughing so hard tears were practically rolling down his cheeks. Percy was faring slightly better, no tears coming out but a hand on her stomach instead. "Gods, that never gets old." Andrew wiped a tear away. "I still have pictures."

Percy looked utterly horrified. "You do _not!_ When did you even find the time to take a photo anyway?"

Andrew smirked and Michelle's vision tunneled. God, why was he so gorgeous? "I have my ways." Percy glared.

"Please tell me you didn't spread them around."

Andrew gave Percy a miserable attempt of a frown, which just made him seem more cute to Michelle. "Of course I didn't! Who do you take me for?"

Percy's eyes narrowed. "What price did you sell them for?"

"Why are you saying?" Andrew protested, grey eyes sparkling. Beautiful, she thought. "I didn't!"

"Five, then. Who did you sell it to?"

Huh? Was there some kind of unspoken signal she had missed? Michelle looked back at her other friends, only to see them wearing the same bewildered expression.

"Nobody! Why would you think that?"

Percy collapsed onto the bed and buried her face in her hands. "Oh my gods, Andrew, you did _not_ sell them to Clarisse, Thalia, the Stolls, the rest of the Seven and the entire camp!" Another signal they had missed? Michelle gave the pair a puzzled frown. And who were those people? And a camp? Percy had never mentioned that before.

Andrew attempted innocence. "I didn't!" Percy glared. "I didn't! I totally didn't!" Percy glared harder with each refusal, and Andrew finally gave up. Michelle found his perseverance cute. "Okay… Maybe?"

Percy must have seen something in his eyes—those heart wrenchingly beautiful eyes—that she didn't. "The Romans too? Andrew!"

Michelle felt her heart tear as Andrew gave Percy pouting eyes—and oh, how much she wished he would use them with her! He leaned closer to Percy's face and Michelle felt her breath catch in her throat. Was he about to…

No, Michelle shook her head. Percy didn't have a boyfriend.

Wait—

Her blood ran cold.

Boyfriend. Percy.

Percy had mentioned a blond, grey eyed boy who lived in Long Island Sound maybe once or twice. And by once or twice she meant somewhere between a million and a billion.

It couldn't be.

Somewhere in her a small voice whispered, _It's true. You know it's true._

Their lips met and the world melted away. All that was left was the couple kissing madly in the middle of the bedroom.

Michelle's heart broke.

A smooth voice she had never heard the likes of whispered inside her, _I'm so sorry, my dear, but the two of you were never meant to be. Besides, Poseidon will smash me into pulp if I set up Andrew and you._

The voice faded, and Michelle swore she could smell perfume in the air.

But that didn't matter. She and Andrew were never meant to be.

Her heart shattered and it hurt, it hurt like something she loved was tearing her apart and she couldn't—didn't—want to fight back. It hurt like she had been bathing in acid and had been run over by a bus.

Andrew and Percy then separated, but with a loud smack that made her heart ache.

"So, everybody." Percy turned back to them, fingers entwined with Andrew's and she couldn't swallow the lump in her throat. "This is my boyfriend, Andrew Chase."

Somehow hearing it out loud hurt more than the realization.

She clamped a hand to her mouth to keep the sobs from overflowing. "Excuse me."

She ran to the bathroom, locked the door behind her, and let the pain and the tears overflow.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer at Chapter 1 applies to all chapters.**_

 _ **This chapter isn't much Percabeth, just some kissing, and mortals looking at the demigods. There will be three chapters dedicated to high school and demigods, since I wrote this a long time ago and found it sitting in my files, and thought, "Why not?" so I stuffed it here.**_

 _ **The first chapter is about demigods arriving at high school, the second's Greek or maybe Latin lessons, and PE. (Cause demigods showing off is irresistible!)**_

* * *

No.

It isn't possible.

It can't be.

His face lights up, grin stretching from ear to ear. She's here. With him. At Goode.

He practically leaps at her, a word tearing out of his throat, alarmingly high pitched. "Annabeth!"

The hallway full of jocks and nerds stare in disbelief. This goes against everything they knew after a few years at Goode High. Perseus Jackson did not date. He did interact with girls, due to his good looks and the dozens of girls pining after him who currently are united as one, glaring at the ridiculously pretty girl smiling happily at one very excited Percy Jackson. But he did not date. It isn't as if he didn't have plenty of chances and offers, he had enough to make every straight guy in Goode jealous. He just didn't.

Which is the main reason why everyone is staring as a certain Percy Jackson jumps a pretty blond, grey eyed girl who seems equally exhilarated to see him. "Oh gods, Annabeth! What the Hades are you doing here?" Everyone frowns. What the Hades? And didn't Percy Jackson just say gods instead of god? He never talks like this. Then everyone stops puzzling this out and decides to focus on something else because my gods, Percy Jackson—

Percy Jackson brings his face closer and kisses the new girl. The hallway explodes in whispers and murmurs, occasional shrill wails as well.

Annabeth blushes for a second before she seems to collect herself, her blush disappearing. "Hey there, Seaweed Brain. Nice to see you too. Now get off me before I judo flip you like I did at the—" The newly christened Annabeth takes a surreptitious look around, taking in the glares and puzzled stares. "The other camp," She says, casting a suspicious look around.

Percy looks confused for a second. "The other camp?" His eyes suddenly sparkle with recognition, and girls around sigh dreamily. "Oh, don't you mean the Ro—"

"Percy! We have an audience." Annabeth glares at him. Percy frowns and turns.

He blinks, surprised. "Oh, umm, guys, can you all just stop staring?"

A jock calls out from the front of the slowly gathering crowd, shouting loudly, "You have a girlfriend, Jackson, and you never told us!" He leers at Annabeth. "And she's hot too." The hallway explodes in wolf whistles and Percy scowls, pulling Annabeth closer to him.

She whispers into her boyfriend's ear softly, the sound almost vanishing in the din. He nods and releases her, but not before sending a stern glare to all the drooling jocks.

She steps forward, grey eyes glinting calculatingly, like she's picking out threats. Everyone who meets her gaze shivers and looks away. "Firstly, please stop talking about me like I'm not here. Hello," she waves a little, "Can you see me? Or am I invisible?" She looks down at herself. "I think I can see myself. Are you all sure you can't?" There are a few quiet chuckles. "Second, you, random jock over there, stop leering at me like I'm a piece of meat. To be honest, it's pretty creepy." There's more laughter now as said jock flushes an embarrassed red. "Thirdly, don't you guys have anything better to do with your time? Sure, I'm flattered by the attention and all, but go, shoo, go back to doing whatever you were doing. I feel like a new species."

Percy smiles and pulls her closer to him. Then a voice calls out, "That's because you are, hottie." A jock steps out of the crowd and smirks at Annabeth. He looks Annabeth up and down, and continues, "A completely different one." He winks.

Percy scowls fiercely, and opens his mouth—

"Oh, don't you dare!" A female voice comes out of nowhere. A girl steps out and smacks the jock's head, who reels from the force of the smack. "You are _not_ breaking up my favorite couple! No, no! Go find some other relationship to ruin!"

Annabeth sighs and turns. "Piper, I can deal with this myself. You need not interfere. _I_ will teach that arrogant, complacent jerk a lesson by myself."

"Piper!" In the next second, Percy Jackson rushes forward and wraps the new girl in a hug. Everyone turns to inspect the new girl. "What the Hades are you doing here? Please tell me you're transferring here!"

The girl, Piper, grins. "Oh yes, I am, along with—"

Nine people strode into the hallway. Everyone takes a close look at them. The girl on the left walks with an air of authority, glossy black hair in a braid that's flung over her shoulder. A boy's next to her, radiating an aura of death and cold that makes everyone near him shrink away slightly. His dark brown eyes inspect everyone in the hallway, making everyone who meets his gaze shiver.

The arm around his shoulders belongs to a boy with sky blue eyes and blond hair that flops into his eyes—everyone wonders how he can put his arm around that creepy boy. His fingers are clutching a small helicopter that seems crushed. The boy next to him practically gives off nervous energy, hands fiddling with paper clips.

There's a girl next to him who seems old, old beyond her years and out of place here. Her eyes are gold, and seemed to swirl with power. There's another boy next to her, bulky and muscular, fingers entwined with the girl with gold eyes.

Two identical boys, both tall and skinny with a mop of curly brown hair that hangs in their blue eyes, tease a brown haired girl with bright green eyes that told of plants and beautiful flowers, of nature and life.

Then everyone turns to Percy to see how he will react to this. Percy seems dumbfounded, sea green eyes full of confusion and delight. Most think a weird combination, until he runs forward and wraps all of them in a hug. His arms aren't wide enough, and all of them end up in a group hug, some looking uncomfortable (e.g. Nico) but most hugging back with enthusiasm.

"Oh gods, Jason, Nico, Frank, Hazel, Leo, Reyna, Katie, Travis, Conner," at this Percy pats his pocket. After exchanging a few what boys name 'Brohugs' and giving all the girls a peck on the cheek, he asks, "What in Hades are you all doing here?"

The green eyed girl smiles. "We're transferring here, Perce. All of us. Jason, Reyna and Nico because Annabeth had insisted they didn't get to grow up properly and school will help them feel like a normal teenager or whatever, and you know how stubborn she is when she wants to get something. Once Piper heard that they were going to high school, she did a squeal worthy of Aphrodite—"

"I did not!"

"And decided to go as well, dragging Leo, Frank, Hazel and me along. The Stolls tagged along because they were bored, supposedly. And here we all are. In high school."

"Sadly," Nico scowls.

"I feel your pain, Neeks." Percy sighs dramatically. "High school sucks. Well, at least you all are all suffering with me."

Annabeth comes up from behind him and hits him on the head. Percy Jackson fangirls glare. How dare Annabeth, when she had Percy Jackson— _Percy Jackson_ of all people—as her boyfriend and— _what the freaking hell—_ hits him on the head!

"Oww, Annie. What was that for?" Percy rubs his sore head. Annabeth glares at him and her stormy grey eyes send a chill down everybody's spine.

"Annie?" Her voice sounds dangerously low and frightening, and Percy wisely runs away at top speed, yelling, "I'm sorry, Annabeth!"

"Perseus Jackson, come back here right now!"

"Don't call me that! Percy, Wise Girl!" Percy somehow manages to pout and shout back at his extremely blood-thirsty girlfriend.

Dumbfounded, everyone turns back to the newcomers. "Oh, well. Guess we won't be seeing them for a while." The boy with sky blue eyes shrugs, making many girls swoon.

"Yeah," the boy that's fiddling with something in his hands says. "I hope Perce survives the chasing and hunting down then torturing part then the 'school is awesome' speech. I've got something to show him." He holds out the thing he was holding and everybody sees a weird hybrid in between a car and a helicopter. It flies for a while until it crumples to the floor five or six meters away from its starting point. "Hmm. Needs more work." He picks it up again. "Perhaps it's for the best Annabeth's going to erase him outta existence anyway."

"Don't you care that Percy Jackson, _Percy Jackson_ of all people,is going to _die_ at her hands?!" A brunette steps out of the crowd and asks, her blue eyes fierce. The crowd murmurs in agreement.

"Nah," the identical twins chorus, smiling wickedly. They hold up a camera and take off running. "Blackmail material!" They yell over their shoulders.

Everybody stares after them in bewilderment. "What?" One jock eloquently sums up the whole incident.

"Oh, don't worry, he'll survive." The muscular boy says. Then he adds, as an afterthought, "I think."

* * *

 _ **So this is going to be a three shot, two more chapters to go! (Greek/Latin lessons, PE, or basically, demigods showing off.) REVIEW.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I decided on Latin lessons cause it's always Greek, Greek, and more Greek lessons. I need change. So.**_

 _ **This chapter is short, around 600 words, but I think I stuffed it choke-full with Percabeth's relationship.**_

 _ **Anyway, I don't know Latin, so that one line of Latin is found from Google Translate. Because it isn't reliable, so if you know Latin please PM me or review, and I will correct any mistakes ASAP. Thanks.**_

 _ **Last chapter will be about PE. Review, as always.**_

* * *

Percy hits Annabeth with a paper airplane during Latin.

The teacher never notices, but people all over the classroom room snicker quietly when Annabeth turns to Percy with a deadly glare that promised pain and Percy not-so-discreetly scoots his chair further away from her.

"Pay attention, Percy!" She hisses quietly under her breath and Percy motions towards the paper airplane. She glares at him before tucking the paper airplane away and turning back to the teacher attentively.

Percy waves, trying to get her attention and Annabeth stubbornly ignores him.

People all over watch them like it's the newest TV drama and some laugh into their hands when Percy waits till the teacher's back is turned, then reaches over and taps the back of Annabeth's chair.

Annabeth slaps his hand away.

The teacher hears the resounding slap and quickly turns around. "Miss Chase?" He asks, raising an eyebrow. "Is there anything wrong?"

Annabeth grins smugly and Percy pales and mouths, "No, don't you dare!"

"Percy kept bothering me and I can't pay attention."

Percy drops his head onto his arms and groans. "Annie!" He whispers softly, loud enough for her to hear but not for the teacher to notice. "He'll make me clean the classrooms again!"

She smiles. "Serves you right. And don't call me that."

"Annie!" He protests.

The teacher raps his knuckles on Percy's desk. "Anything to say, Mr. Jackson?"

Percy looks up and widens sea green eyes. "What do you want me to say?"

He's not amused. "Stand at the front of the class and tell me what that sentence says."

Percy grins and everyone's confused. "Sure."

Percy heads to the front and outright laughs at what's written on the board. "Mr. Huck?" He asks.

"Yes?"

"Are you sure this is what you want me to read out loud?"

"Why yes, Mr. Jackson. Go ahead."

" _Feles in viridi cathedras ire Parisius,_ " Percy reads, smirking. The whole class stares at him in astonishment—Percy spoke so fluidly and smoothly—he knows Latin? What?

Annabeth smacks her table, standing up. "Seaweed Brain, since when did you know—"

"The English translation is, ' _Cats on green chairs go to Paris.'_ "

The class explodes in laughter and what Annabeth's about to say is drowned out.

Annabeth falls back onto her seat in disbelief as Percy passes her table and whispers, "Plan foiled, Annie," in Greek.

Percy smirks and saunters back to his seat. Mr. Huck pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose, flustered. "How-what-how how how—"

"I think you mistook a couple of words, Mr. Huck," Percy says, and he's grinning so widely a few girls swoon.

Mr. Huck fans his warm cheeks like Hazel does, and the entire class is shaking with laughter, fists pounding on tables, hands around aching stomachs, and shrieks of, "Oh my God I can't breathe," and "My stomach hurts," and "Seriously?"

Annabeth ignores it all and turns to a smirking Percy. "Since when did you know Latin, Seaweed Brain?" She hisses in Greek.

"Going to the Roman Camp has its advantages, Annie."

"Stop calling me that!"

"No violence please, we are peace-loving people!" Is what Percy yells as he runs from a blood-thirsty Annabeth.

* * *

Annabeth Chase is _never_ taking Latin with Percy Jackson again.

Not _ever._

(And no, Percy, baby seal eyes won't work this time.)

(But aww, Annie!)

(What did you call me?)


End file.
